Sweet Nightmares
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "Ask my permission for wha? To take my sister on a date? Well, you've already done that plenty of times - without my permission, may I add!" Joey yelled. "TA MARRY HER!" That was a slap to the face.
1. Chapter 1: Not a Dream?

Hi all! I told you I would get something up BEFORE school started! (Be warned, this is part one of two) Why? Well... let's say I was able to correct basically half of it. The other half I haven't been able to finish... but I really wanted to post something up before I go to bed. Don't worry! Part two should be up tomorrow afternoon! Once I return home from wretched school. Ugh.

This idea came to be suddenly and I had to write it. It was perfect to do. And the italic parts are flashbacks, OK? OKAY!

Dedicated to Kohakuhime of Konoha! And to all my reviewers and supporters!!

Please, enjoy.

Oh. I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** or the characters, OK? Good. (Be warned, some might be OOC)

Moving onward now!

* * *

Sweet Nightmares

Part One:

It had to be a nightmare.

It just _had _to be.

He resisted the urge of banging his forehead against the wall repeatedly and instead he bit the inside of his cheek, not caring how badly it hurt. It didn't hurt as much as _this _did. His heart was breaking and it wasn't because he was about to lose his baby sister.

It was breaking because of _who_ his little sister was marrying.

If it had been Tristan, or heaven forbid even Duke, he wouldn't have minded as much. Those two proved themselves worthy of having her hand. And although the man she was wedding to today had proved himself times before… he still wasn't worthy. Not by a long shot.

Fate was a funny thing, it was. It laughed at how ironic it put people in.

And sure enough it was laughing at him.

When he had opened the door he wasn't expecting to see the spiky haired brunette standing before him. Nor was he braced to hear the request that he was asking of him that fateful day.

* * *

_Joey blinked as he stared back into the face of his once nemesis. He seemed just as awkward as he was, if not more. The blond also noticed how he shifted from one foot to the other the longer they stared back at each other._

"_She's not here."_

"_I know."_

_Silence filled the void again._

"_Um, I'm not sure when she'll be back. Rumi said they'd be shopping most of the day."_

"_She told me yesterday."_

_Oh._

"_Well why are you here then?"_

"_I, er" He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff. "Mind if I come in?"_

_A careless shrug came from Joey as he retreated back to the living room, plopping down on the couch and full attention focused back at the TV screen. It wasn't anything exciting really considering it wasn't duel monsters, but hey, comedy movies were enjoyable._

_However his attention on it was short-lived as he stood in the way, arms still crossed and looking down at Joey with a slight frown. Neither of the two found great joy in being stuck in a room together when it was simply the two of them. Sure, they got passed the 'hatefulness', but that didn't mean they were 'best buds' either. It was more of a 'you-stay-out-of-my-way-and-I-stay-out-of-yours' type of deal._

"_Uh, you can take a seat if you want…?"_

_He did._

_Joey stared back at the screen, snickering every now and again as someone did an idiotic move or had a snide, yet extremely funny, remark._

_That ended soon too as the screen went black._

"_Hey, what the—!"_

"_I need ta talk ta you, Wheeler."_

_He snapped his head to the other teen, noticing the remote settled in the palm of his hand. The blood in his veins was surely boiling as he had the nerve to come here into his home and—oh wait, he had let him in. He didn't say 'no'. But still! The nerve of him turning off the movie and—hold on a second, did he just say they needed to _talk_?_

"_And what is it we need to discuss?"_

_It was interesting watching as he fidgeted in his seat, trying to find the right words to say._

"_You know, your sister and I 'ave been datin' for nearly two and a 'alf years now."_

"_So?" Did that really have anything to do with what they needed to talk about? Honestly! Joey shook his head, already beginning to know what was going to take place. The guy should wake up and realize that his little sister had eyes on him and no other. "Look, you know Serenity loves you."_

_Unfortunately, his mind added silently to the sentence._

"_I know."_

"_No, you don't." He shook his head, a few pieces of his blond hair falling into his eyes in the process. "This happens every single time. You see some chum hanging around my sister and start worrying for nothing—"_

"_Wait a second, what are you—?"_

"—_because you think the guy is gonna make her fall in love with him. Wake up! It—"_

"_That's not what I'm 'ere ta discuss, Wheeler!"_

_Joey paused and felt his anger rise. "Then why are you here!"_

"_Ta ask your permission!"_

_Now the blond was completely baffled. "Ask my permission for wha? Ta take my sister on a date? Well, you've already done that plenty of times – without my permission, may I add!"_

"_TA MARRY HER!"_

_That was like a slap to the face._

"_Whoa… WHAT?"_

_He shifted in his seat again as he hadn't meant for so much to be revealed in this fashion. And if he though _he_ was the only one uncomfortable with that sudden outburst of his intention, he had better think again._

_His girlfriend's brother was feeling the exact same thing as he was. Not to mention he was feeling murderous. In his heart he felt all types of mixed up emotions: namely those were murderous, shocked, and horrifying._

"_I…" the spiky haired teen… no… man was struggling with words again. "I want your approval before I ask her."_

_Oh how he wanted to tell him there was no way he would let his baby sister marry _him_._

_How he really wished his sister never met him or fallen in love with him._

_Every day how he prayed for the two to realize they didn't mean so much to the other and say 'good-bye'._

_But it didn't seem to work like that._

_If only, the two's bond seemed to only get stronger and stronger as the days, months, years went past without a moment of hesitation._

_His gut wrenched as he weighed his options. And he knew what would happen if he said any of those. Which left the one choice; the choice he didn't want to pick._

_Letting out a sigh, Joey leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. His throat seemed to tighten as he struggled to get the word out, to be voiced, and to be _heard_._

"_OK."_

_The other blinked, not expecting _that_._

"_OK?"_

"_OK."_

* * *

"Joey," Serenity gently pulled on his sleeve, smiling gently up at her older brother as he snapped back into the present. "The music is playing." Nodding her head towards the closed doors, he finally realized it was _the_ music.

Meaning: it was _the_ music that played when he had to take his sister down the aisle and then give her away to her soon-to-be husband. It was his responsibility because their father had passed away years ago. And everyone knew, even he, how much it would mean to Serenity if he was the one to walk her there.

No matter how much it was hurting him.

Of all the men out in the world to give her to, it just had to be _him_!

"Serenity, aren't ya nervous?" Gosh, he was. And it wasn't even his wedding!

Her reply was a wider smile. "A little, I'll admit. But…" she trailed off as she ran a finger over one of the flower petals. Suddenly she gave a small shrug. "It's more that I'm excited and happy than nervous."

"Right,"

"Joey, are you… unhappy with this?"

He hoped his face didn't give it away when she asked, giving the look of a guilty boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Forcing a smile on his lips, he gave a light shake of his head. "Me? Unhappy about this?" Again he shook his head. "I'm just happy that you'll be happy. That you _are_ happy."

Instantly the smile spread across her face and shone in her eyes, too.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Holding his arm for her to take, which she did, he stared forward towards the doors and began to escort her to her new life, to her bright and happy future, to her new home.

* * *

_It had been three days since his giving approval to his sister's boyfriend of asking her… _the_ big question._

_He had been in the kitchen at that time, looking for a snack to eat when his sister came in, and tears in her eyes and at first he thought the guy had broken up with her instead._

_Until he saw that they were tears of happiness._

_Playing dumb, he instantly asked her what was wrong when she shook her head and simply hiccupped._

"_He… asked me to marry him!" She sobbed and he wondered if she was really happy with this or not. "I've been wondering for so long when he would pop the question. I can't believe. Oh, Joey, I'm going to get married!"_

_The blond shifted, placing his hands on the cool counter and leaning back slightly. It was strange, seeing her cry about being asked that question. Would Mai act the same if he 'popped' the question? He pondered on the thought._

_Finally he realized that she wouldn't._

"_Everything was perfect too! He had gotten a table in the middle of the restaurant and when desert was brought, the icing spelled out 'Serenity Wheeler, will you marry me?' and he got down on his knee and even spoke the question aloud!"_

_He gave a faint nod, unable to think of a proper sentence to say._

"_I was so surprised!" Her hands covered her face as she shook her head lightly, probably thinking this was all a dream and she would soon wake up to find herself un-engaged._

"_That's," Joey's eyebrows furrowed._

_Great? Fantastic? Wonderful?_

_Just peachy?_

_None of those seemed to fit the way he was really feeling._

_He sighed. "That's nice."_

'_That's nice'? Oh come on, Joey Wheeler, you can come up with something better then that!_

_He kept himself from rolling his eyes and instead headed out towards his room._

"_Joey, you OK?"_

_OK… the word that fated him to allow this event to happen: to exist._

"_Yea, I'm fine. Don't you think you should tell mom the good news?" He cringed at the mention of their mother. Although he didn't hold a grudge against her like he used to, he still didn't enjoy the idea of calling her… that._

_The one thing that was nice about this was that their mother didn't really want _him_ in the family and had mentioned to him once he hoped this 'thing', as she put it, Serenity had with the fellow wasn't going to be serious._

_She did like him and thought he was a kindhearted fellow, but she didn't like how he dressed or how his friends dressed._

"_You're right! Mom's going to want to know about this as soon as possible! Ugh," Serenity gave a heavy sigh as she walked over to the phone, glancing once more at her brother's retreating form, before picking up and dialing the number._

_Joey hadn't bothered to hear what Serenity's reaction was to their mother's. Instead he closed his bedroom door with a soft 'click' and plopped down at his desk._

_Things were going to be a whole lot different now._

_And he wasn't sure whether it was for good or bad._

* * *

No one made objections when the priest had asked and with that he pronounced them 'Husband and Wife'. People smiled and clapped, while others (cough-their mother, Tea, and Mai-cough) dabbed at their eyes with their tissues or plain out sobbed (in which case was Tristan and Duke, knowing they would never get the chance of dating his sister – or marrying her for the matter).

Unless, of course, they got a divorce or he died.

Somehow the first didn't seem likely and unless he died of reckless driving (cough-driving too freak-en fast on a motorcycle-cough) then nothing would tear them apart.

"Hey, earth to Joey."

"Huh?" His attention was pulled from 'sweet' memory lane to the present as Tea suddenly got in his face, wearing a frown informing him her disappointment.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh,"

"Oh forget it."

Yugi gave an uneasy laugh, placing his hand behind his spiky head and simply smiling at his two friends. Tristan and Duke were sighing depressingly and seeming to want to crawl in a hole and die somewhere.

"Look at those two," Tea sighed as she stared at them.

"A sad sight to see, I know."

Her gaze shot back to him, annoyance crossing her features. "'Sad'? Joey Wheeler, just because you aren't so happy having him for a brother-in-law doesn't mean you need to mope about it at the reception! You should be ashamed for frowning a few times at the wedding!"

Confusion rose up to his head. "But…"

"No 'but'!"

"Weren't you talking about them?" He pointed over to the two 'emo' boys and her gaze followed.

"… yeah, that's sad. But I was talking about them!" She pointed at the groom and bride, who were smiling and talking with their guests. "They look so happy. I know their future is going to be bright."

"Hmm,"

Yugi patted his friend on the arm. "C'mon Joey, you know he's changed his ways. And he even told you he's not interested in Mai."

A grumble came from him.

"It's a tragic you two dislike each other. You two are more alike then you both want to admit." Tea took a sip of her water.

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's why you two dislike each other. You remind each other of yourselves."

"What!"

Tea laughed and shook her head, bringing a hand up to her face to cover her mouth as if hoping that would muffle her cries.

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves."

They turned to see Raphael and Alister standing there.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded before asking them how if they were enjoying themselves as well.

Raphael nodded a small smile on his face. "It's just hard to believe how fast time flew by. I still can't believe that those two finally have taken that step." The smile on his face grew a tiny bit more.

"I can't believe Kaiba decided to come." Alister put in, and everyone nodded in agreement.

It was true; Kaiba and his brother had come to the wedding which shocked everyone. Well, everyone but Joey that was.

* * *

"_Come on Kaiba, I know you annoy the crap out of the guy!" Joey shouted as he struggled against the holds of the security guards, snarling like a wild animal. "Just hear me out, man!"_

_Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you have five seconds."_

"_Twenty!"_

"_Five."_

"_Fifteen!"_

"_Down to three."_

"_LOOK I NEED YOU TO COME TO THIS WEDDING! I KNOW YOU AND HIM DON'T GET ALONG EITHER AND I REALLY WANT TO ANNOY THE HECK OUTTA HIM!"_

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…_

"_COME ON, KAIBA! I'M DESPERATE HERE!"_

"_What makes you think I'm willing to help you, mutt?"_

_Joey scowled at the name, clenching his fists in the process as he tried to struggle his way out. "I won't annoy you for a month!"_

_Cricket, cricket._

"_Take him away."_

"_FINE! TWO MONTHS!"_

_The guards were dragging him, trying to at least, to the elevator._

"_THREE!"_

_Closer… closer…. Closer…_

"_FOUR!"_

_Almost there…_

"_SIX!"_

_Crap, half of his body was now in the elevator…_

"_A YEAR!"_

_A sigh came from the brunette CEO as he rubbed his temples in annoyance._

"_AND… I'LL… I'LL… Uh… STOP SHOVING 'MAGIC IS REAL' DOWN YOUR THROAT!"_

_Ice blue eyes locked with his warmer ones._

"_Fine,"_

_Whoo-hoo!_

"_But you break any of it, Wheeler, and I'll tell your sister and your soon-to-be brother in law about this little deal."_

_Joey gave a nod._

"_Now get out."_

"_Wait, but—"_

"_You made a deal, Wheeler, therefore you need to keep it."_

"_I need to tell you—!"_

"_Send me the invitation."_

_And with that he was heading back down to the lobby._

* * *

Joey felt a few beads of sweat run down his neck. When Kaiba had showed up he was slightly disappointed when he hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted.

That was when he remembered it was Alister who couldn't really stand Kaiba.

Not his brother-in-law.

And he couldn't really go up and tell Kaiba to go home. Unless he wanted his sister to know what he was trying to do to her husband.

Joey shook his head as he waved to the limo, knowing very well Serenity was waving wildly back at him and everyone else. Her husband was most likely waving too, but not really at him – more to his friends.

"So, Joey, what is it you said to him anyway?" Yugi asked, looking up as his friends as the limo disappeared from sight.

"I told him 'I guess I was proud to call him my brother-in-law'."

"You guess?" Tea asked, eyebrow twitching.

He nodded.

"I bet their kids will be so cute!"

His eyes nearly popped out of his eye-sockets.

"KIDS?"

* * *

End of Part One.

Yeah. Serenity got married to Valon (yay)!

Poor Joey hates it. But if he thought this was bad, he better brace himself for the next chapter.  
Joey: -groans- Oh no.  
AG: *pats Joey on the head* Poor you. Boo-hoo. But HUZZAH for Gentleshipping!

Thank you all for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it.

Feel free to leave a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Years Later?

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm happy to hear that you all liked Part One. Therefore I hope Part Two won't be such a disappointment. If so, I'm SO sorry I failed you!!

I'm also sorry that I didn't get it up sooner. My teachers already gave us homework for the first day which is so lame. Not to mention I really, REALLY have to switch out of two of my classes. Why? Easy. They take up your social life TOO. Which means if I stay, no more writing stories until vacation time. I am NOT doing that. I love fanfiction and writing my stories too much to give it up. That is why I'm going to demand I get out of those two classes. Making I'll take them next year, when I'm more organized and prepared for all that time consuming work. But for now, I want my social life.

I gave the disclaimer in Part One, so I'm not gonna bother with putting it in Part Two. Sorry.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Sweet Nightmares

Part Two:

"Uncle Joey's here!" The six year old cried in joy, fully opening the door and dashing out towards her said uncle, screaming with pure delight and flinging her small arms around his slim waist. "Uncle Joey, Uncle Joey! You remembered it's my birthday!"

He smiled, nodding and handing her the gift he was holding. "Of course I remembered, Vicky. Your Uncle Joey wouldn't forget your birthday."

"You did last year."

Giving a nervous chuckle, he patted her on the back before telling her they should head in. After all, she did have other guests waiting. A shriek passed her rosy lips as she hugged the wrapped present and dashed into the house, him following behind.

"Oh Joey!" Serenity greeted happily, hurrying over to her older brother and hugging him. "I'm so happy you were able to make it!"

He held back the urge to track down Valon and kill him with his bare hands as he saw his little sister's stomach becoming round… and it wasn't because she was getting fat. Oh no, unfortunately it was far from it.

"Having another kid?"

She nodded, her smile glowing brightly as he noticed. "I'm hoping for another girl, but Val wants another boy."

"Ah yes," Joey almost forgotten about their eldest son: Sean.

He had brought his sister pain as she tried to deliver him. But it wasn't exactly his fault… he was the first one they were having. When Vicky was being born, Serenity hadn't screamed as much.

* * *

"_I've gotta get in there! My sister is dying!"_

_Alister leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he responded calmly, "She's not dying, Wheeler, she's giving birth."_

"_CAN YOU HEAR HER SCREAMING! SHE'S DYING AND WE ALL KNOW IT!"_

_Instead of replying the redhead gave a light shake of his head, eyes still closed as he listened to the distant screams bounce off the walls and enter the waiting room. It was surprising how much screaming she was doing, but not unexpected. However he and Raphael both wondered if the doctors were giving her anything to help lessen the pain._

_While Joey kept screaming at the top of his lungs as well, telling them that it was all Valon's fault for getting her 'infected'._

_Again and again he would be informed that she wasn't 'infected' with anything and he knew it._

"_HE'S KILLING HER BY GIVING HER SOME KILLING MACHINE VIRUS!"_

"_It's a baby, not a 'killing machine'." Alister remarked bitterly, nerves starting to go on end. It was tiresome hearing the young man yell repeatedly that his sister was dying by some 'thing'. Really, how annoying and… his fists clenched at the thought._

_Raphael let out a sigh, standing from his seat and placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. No one said childbearing would be painless."_

"_I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR HURTING HER!"_

_The nurse seated behind the window stared at him in fright, her hand lingering under the desk almost as if…_

_Crap, Raphael thought as he realized she was about to call for security and all because Joey was losing his head. "You need to calm down, I'm sure it's nearly over. And Valon is in there with her, helping her through it."_

_In that moment the doors burst open and he thought it was the guards._

_Until he saw it was only Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke._

"_Has she given birth yet? What does the baby look like? Is it a boy or a girl?" Tea panted out, looking from Joey, to Raphael, to Alister, and back again. "Well! Tell me! How's Serenity doing? Has she seen the baby first yet? When can we see it?"_

_Another scream echoed off the wall._

"… _she's still…"_

"_Yep,"_

"_SHE'S DYING AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT—!"_

_Joey was never able to finish as Tea punched him under the chin, a vein on her forehead popping out in pure annoyance and slight disappointment. Tristan and Duke quickly went to his side, helping him stand up before darting towards the closed doors and tried to see if they could see Serenity. They couldn't since she had been moved further into the back._

"_Get a grip, Joey!"_

_He stayed silent, to everyone's relief._

"_Oh, Serenity!" Tristan cried, pressing his nose against the small window of the doors. "Hang in there!"_

"_We're here for you, Serenity! You can do it!" Duke screamed next, pressing his face against the twin window on the other door._

"_Even those two are giving her more support then you." She huffed before stomping over towards them, trying to peek in and see if she was able to see anything. Of course, she couldn't._

_Hours later they were finally allowed into Serenity's room, 'Oh' and 'Aw'-ing at the little bundle of joy she held in her arms, her eyes showing how exhausted she was and Joey started to seek for a nurse only to have Serenity tell him that it was OK. Valon sat beside the bed, smiling down at the newborn's face and hand resting atop of the covers, resting on his wife's leg._

"_If you're sure…"_

"_Aww, he's so adorable!" Tea clasped her hands, eyes shinning with pure delight as she stared down at their child. "… it… is a he, right?"_

_Valon nodded, eyes never leaving the child's face._

_A squeal came from the brunette._

"_He has his mother's looks." Duke and Tristan both commented at the same time and soon were at each other's throats for 'stealing' their kind comment. Tea sighed as she had to scold the two not to fight and if they really wanted, they could go outside and do it._

"_Congratulations, you two." Yugi said as he smiled at them, glancing down at the baby as well._

_Raphael nodded in agreement, smiling as he, too, stared down at the child._

_Alister stood behind the Australian, trying to maintain impassive, but failing miserably and finally let a tiny smile of his own slip out onto his face. "Have you two decided on a name?"_

"_Yeah," Serenity nodded, "his name is Sean."_

_Everyone nodded lightly, counting out Joey._

_The nurse came bustling in, face flushed and telling them only two at a time. And that it wasn't good to overwhelm the poor dear seeing as she went through all the hard work. One by one they exited the room, giving one more 'congrats' to the couple and leaving Joey standing there._

_Serenity slowly pulled her gaze away from her son and to her brother's face._

_He managed a smile and casted his eyes downward at the kid. "You did a good job making sure he came out looking like you sis."_

_Valon rolled his eyes too tired to scowl at him._

* * *

A pity, Joey thought as he turned his head to see the older boy leaning against the wall. He had his mother's hair, her eyes, her skin…

The down part was that he had his father's personality.

"Yo Wheeler," Sean greeted, making a mock salute towards his uncle and smirking.

"That's Uncle Joey to you!"

Sean shrugged; obviously growing tired of the whole 'Uncle Joey' thing and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. It was sad that Valon had filled his head with lies about dear Uncle Joey. And that Serenity didn't even notice.

And when he did point it out she would shake her head at him and tell him he was imagining things.

"Got your father's attitude, alright…" He grumbled, staring at his nephew with a stare. He couldn't glare at him in case his sister walked in, but that didn't mean he would act like he absolutely adored the kid. He was too much like his father.

Yuck.

"Need some help, Uncle Al?"

Joey twitched as Sean asked Alister the question and knew he did it to spite him. To drive him mad with insanity at the action.

"Not really," the redhead said, as he walked into the room with the presents Serenity had asked him to fetch from the attic. "But you can help if you want."

Instantly the fourteen year old went over and took a few boxes from him, smirking at Joey as he walked past him and into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes the blond followed behind the taller man, jaw dropping to the floor as he saw, at least, twenty… no… thirty presents on the table. Larger ones than smaller ones, shockingly and surprisingly.

"Serenity, tell me her friends sent some of these."

"Val said we should get her most of the things she wanted. You're only six once, he said."

"So if she asked for a pony, he'd get it for her?"

Serenity smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Sean already asked for a motorcycle for his sixteenth birthday."

"WHAT!"

His sister giggled in response.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Val's already saving money up for it. Don't tell Sean though."

"My gosh, you spoil your kids."

"They're not going to be around forever." She sighed as she leaned against the countertop, closing her chestnut eyes before reopening them and looking up at him. "Besides, I bet if you had kids you'd spoil them more than we do with ours."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"See, I told you Joey."

"That's not fair!" The blond protested, pointing an accusing finger at her and making her laugh crazily at him. "… OK, yeah, I probably would… but I wouldn't get them _that_ even if they asked and begged for it."

_That_ being the motorcycle.

He hated motorcycles after meeting his sister's husband, the father of her two kids and now the third coming on the way.

Vicky ran in, jumping up and down, while repeatedly asking if she was allowed to open her presents yet.

It shocked him when Vicky had taken more the appearance of her father, but had the personality of her mother. If only Sean had her personality as well… but he didn't. And that was a lose.

Hopefully the third child on the way would look _and _act like Serenity.

He smiled brightly at the thought.

* * *

"_Oh, hi Wheeler."_

"_Sean, I told you to call me 'Uncle' or 'Uncle Joey'. Not 'Wheeler'."_

"_But it's your last name, right?"_

"_Well, yes."_

"_Then I don't see the problem."_

_Joey smacked his forehead, sighing. "But I'm your 'Uncle'; therefore you should call me 'Uncle'." Again he let out a sigh as he sunk further into his seat. The kid was only five; shouldn't five year olds know they called their uncle 'Uncle'? Hmm… maybe Sean had his father's stupidity…_

"_Hey Wheeler?"_

_He sighed for the third time._

"_Why can't I stay with Uncle Raph and Uncle Alister?"_

_Whoa, whoa, WHOA._

_Back up a second. UNCLE Raph and UNCLE Alister…?_

_Those two weren't Valon's _brothers_, they were his _friends_! His _pals_! They _weren't_ related to him, or his father. No, they were just good, scratch that, excellent friends with his father. But that was it!_

_And he was calling Uncle Joey Wheeler, whom _was_ related to his mother, 'Wheeler'?_

_Something didn't add up!_

"_Sean, they aren't your uncles. I'm your ONLY Uncle."_

_The kid simply stared at him._

"_Raphael and Alister are Au—Valon's friends. They aren't your father's brothers, your father doesn't have any siblings and therefore you don't have an aunt or an uncle on his side. But your mother as a brother! And her brother is me," he pointed at himself and smiling, "so you call me Uncle Joey! OK?"_

_No response for a few minutes…_

"_Can I stay with Uncle Raph and Uncle Alister?"_

_UGH!_

_Joey felts as if he could rip his hair out at any moment. He just knew it. He absolutely, positively knew it and that was that. The kid couldn't be reasoned with! Joey nodded, knowing he had to tell Serenity that Valon was corrupting the poor boy's mind, that he was turning him against his own Uncle! What had _he_ done? Eh?_

_Nothing._

_He helped save the world! From a madman! Well, from a lot of madmen, to be the case. But his father had _worked_ for one of those madmen! And he helped stop him and his companions and his boss from doing so!_

_What was the deal!?_

"_Why do you hate me so much, huh?"_

_Sean stayed silent for a few minutes before finally answering._

"_I don't like people who disrespect my dad."_

_The man blinked in mild confusion and surprise, not expecting that answer from the kid._

"_How—?"_

_Crap, wrong move. That was a dead give away and Joey mentally kicked himself for letting that slip up happen. How could he be so dense at times like these?_

"_Can I stay with Uncle Raph and Uncle Alister?"_

"_Look, Sean, I don't disrespect your dad."_

_A shake of the head came from the boy, eyes narrowing into slits. "Yeah you do." He turned and headed down the hall to the room he was sleeping in. The room where his sister once had before she gotten married to Valon…_

_Before he went to lock himself in, he paused in the doorway, not looking back at his blood related uncle._

"_Hasn't anyone told you lying is bad?"_

_The door shut with a soft 'click'._

* * *

"Sean, can't you at least try to call Wheeler," a pause came from Valon and Joey blinked, hand paused in the air a few inches from the wooden door. "'Uncle Joey'? He is your uncle and you should call him that."

"No,"

"Sean, please. Your mom is starting to notice."

"I don't care."

"Why not?"

Silence hung in the air like a thick fog.

"Sean Andrew—"

"I hate him."

Valon gave a sigh and Joey was sure he was running a hand through his hair. "Why do you hate him?"

"He doesn't respect you."

"How so?"

"Haven't you seen the glares he gives you during Thanksgiving dinner, Christmas dinner, oh heck! He glares at you every time you two see each other and stand in a room!"

"Sean, I sometimes glare at him too." Valon laughed at this.

His son stayed quiet, thinking everything over. "… I read his diary."

Joey blinked. Diary…? What! He didn't have a diary! Diaries were for girls! What was he talking about?! The blond gritted his teeth, getting ready to break down the door.

"Sean, don't lie."

"…"

Oh. So Valon could tell he was fibbing? Well good! Joey felt his blood pressure calm a few degrees and tried to restrain himself and instead wondered what Valon would say now.

"I won't lie, Sean, but your uncle—"

"I refuse for him to be my uncle."

"—and I didn't get along well in our younger days. You see… I think it's time I told you why we, still, don't get along very much. But know this; the main reason why he can't stand me is because I married your mother."

"Eww."

"Not like that son! He loves her like his sister, not… ugh,"

Joey felt himself turning green. Oh gosh, he was going to lose the birthday cake he ate a few minutes ago. Why did he have to have fourths!?

"Look, this is going to be a very long tale. Think you can handle it, son?"

"Of course I can handle it, dad. I _am_ your kid."

Valon laughed again at this, before beginning the tale of his days in Doom and also telling him of how he and Joey Wheeler had become enemies.

* * *

"Say 'thank you' for the present, dear."

"Thank you Uncle Joey for the gift!" Vicky said, hugging him tightly before yawning and her arms going slack. "I really, really love it."

He kissed the top of her head before giving it a loving pat. "Good to hear."

Serenity hugged him as well, before picking her daughter up and telling him she would be back – that she had to put the little one to bed before she tumbled over and started to snore gently on the carpet.

He nodded and was surprised to see Sean standing a few feet away when his mother disappeared.

"So,"

"So…"

"Dad told me about the whole Doom group and to destroy the world thing…"

"Ah,"

Awkward, completely and utterly awkward – not a good thing.

"I guess I can see why you don't respect dad all that much."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he had to be a bit truthful as well. "Yeah, well… that's all in the past. I guess I really should have let it go for good."

"Well… I'm sorry for how I've treated you… Uncle." Sean seemed uncomfortable, but Joey was just glad, secretly of course, that he was making an effort into fixing things and he knew he had to do a bit of fixing himself.

"That's OK."

Sean nodded, before heading upstairs to his room, probably content with the exchange between them. And that was good enough for Joey too.

Joey headed back into the kitchen, watching as Valon put leftovers away and placing them in the fridge.

"You really didn't have to do that, ya know."

Valon raised his head to look at the blond, his spiky hair shifting a bit before finally settling in their place. He gave a shrug. "Yeah, well… it was time he knew the truth anyway."

"Heh and I thought you told him lies about me."

"I'm not 'at immature still."

"But you admit you WERE immature."

"At least I _was_. You haven't seemed to develop into maturity yet." Valon smirked, watching Joey turn red in the face as his blood rushed through his veins, boiling and boiling until steam came out of his ears.

"Har-har, you're hilarious." Sarcasm.

"Unlike you."

The blond merely shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So Wheeler,"

"What?"

"When do you plan on waking up?"

Huh? What did he mean, plan on waking up? Confusion rose in his chest as he tried to get the meaning behind his words. That didn't compute. It didn't make an ounce of sense.

"Earth ta Wheeler."

"Joey," Serenity's voice called and he turned his head. "Come on, wake up!"

What? He tried to call, but found that his throat had tightened and his voice box was cut off, unable to make a sound. He glanced around wildly and tried to scream at Valon, who simply stood there with a bemused expression. His whole body felt weighed down and yet at the same time so… weightless. How could that be…?

"OI, WHEELER!"

"JOEY!"

Everything went white.

* * *

Groggily, Joey opened his eyes slowly and blinked, wondering what had happened. He was in his apartment, that much he was sure. And standing over him was…

"Sis, I thought you were putting Vicky to bed."

Serenity blinked and tilted her head to the side; her hair falling over her should in the process. "Um… who?"

Now it was his turn to blink.

"What do you mean, 'who'!"

"Calm down, Wheeler." Valon spoke up, staring at him with a frown.

"Vicky! That's who! You're daughter!"

"… my what?"

"Are you on crack, Wheeler?"

Joey couldn't believe it.

"You went to put Vicky to bed!"

"Joey—"

"Maybe you're right, Serenity, maybe he did hit his head too hard."

"What are you talking about, Valon?"

"Joey, we should take you to the hospital, you probably broke something."

He groaned. "Lemme guess, Sean doesn't like me so he hit me with something? That no good—!"

"Sean?"

"Wheeler, you've got nutty."

Serenity lightly smacked Valon on the arm, giving him a look. "Don't worry, Joey, I'm sure you're OK. Here, we'll help you to the car."

"Don't you remember anythin' Wheeler?"

"Yeah! I do! I remember all the way from when you two sadly met, to when you asked my permission—!"

"Permission…? Permission ta what? Take your sister out on a date?" Valon snickered.

"—to your two's wedding—!"

"Wait, Joey—"

"He really 'as gone loony."

"Val!"

"—to when you first told me you were pregnant—"

"Joey, Val and I aren't—"

"—to when Sean hated me cuz I didn't respect Valon, to where you had Vicky, to her birthday parties and Sean's birthdays, to finding out you were again pregnant—"

Valon punched him straight in the jaw as Serenity screamed, shaking him by the front of his shirt and demanding to know why he decided to do that when he might already have brain damage.

"Wheeler, Serenity and I aren't married. Yet," he added under his breath and Serenity blushed, stopping her shaking and smiling up at the Australian. "We don't 'ave any kids. Yet," he again added.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You tripped and hit your head on the coffee table." Valon stared down at him with that look.

Joey had no memory what-so-ever of that. "But… you two… huh?"

Valon smirked and pulled Serenity a few feet away from the baffled blond, before getting down on one knee. "Serenity Wheeler, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

That made him snap.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK FOR MY CONSENT ABOUT IT FIRST! I FORBID YOU TWO FROM MARRYING UNTIL HE HAS MY APPROVAL!"

"You already gave me your approval, Wheeler."

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

"Wheeler, that bump on your head must've made you for—"

"NICE TRY, VALON! AND DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO GIVE MY LITTLE SISTER HICKEYS? WELL! DIDN'T I?"

Serenity blush deepened and she absent mindedly placed her hand over the spot on her neck that Valon had given to her minutes before. Turning to her eyes to her boyfriend she waited to see what his response would be to this.

A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Raph was right; I will be the death of you Wheeler."

Joey growled, knowing that was probably the truth.

* * *

End of Part Two.

No more parts to Sweet Nightmare!

But there will be more Gentleshipping oneshots! And multi-chapters, I assure you. (I hope, at least) Along with more fanfics from me.

I'm also thinking of changing my penname, but I'm not sure what I should change it to. I might have a poll about that when I can think of a few that I like, but it won't be up for awhile. Hmm... not sure yet.

Thanks for reading!

Please, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
